RagNegima Online
by FoxGin
Summary: The class of 3A go online! Ragnarok Style! ...Hiatus...
1. Relax and Play

**RagNegima Online**

Story Description: The class of 3-A go online! Ragnarok Style! The class tries out this new server and, wow…Will they be surprised.

Characters: Negi, the whole class of 3-A except Chao Lingshen, plus other people soon to be announced.

Where: Mahora Academy and inside the game.

When: One week after the festival.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or Ragnarok.

Author Notes: My friend Tim helped me come up with the idea and so I came up with the rest. I also have to give a big thanks to Ragnarok End for inspiring me to make this. He/she made "RagNaruto Online." I used to play Ragnarok and I thought this would be fun to make. I'm pretty sure and hope that this story will be easier to make than my first one, which I am still working of course. So yeah, enjoy!

--------------------------  
Negi was just finishing up his English class with 3-A.  
"Okay class, I want you to read page 20 to 40 before Thursday," Negi said.  
Everyone arose from their seats and began to chat. Negi walked up to the girls that knew about his magic: Asuna, Konoka, Kaede, Setsuna, Kazumi, Nodoka, Yue, Ku-Fei, Chisame, Haruna, plus the dog boy, Kotaro. After they formed their little group in the side of the room, Negi told them about something the headmaster said. "The headmaster told me that we should take a break from training and magic and suggested…" Negi stopped for a moment.  
"What is it, Negi?" Asuna said.  
Negi continued, "…He suggested playing an online game. He thinks playing a game called Ragnarok would be well suited for us." There was a long silence.  
"Grandpa suggested that?" Konoka said with confusion.  
"Foolishness," Setsuna said.  
"Leave me out of this," Chisame said while walking away from the group. Little did everyone know, Chisame was already playing Ragnarok and was ranked #1 in her own server.  
Kazumi stepped forward, "I've heard about this 'Ragnarok.' It's supposed to a real hit. The game is a MMORPG and the graphics are said to be pretty good, excluding the 2-D characters and monsters. It also includes different classes/jobs, weapons and armor, fighting monsters, a lot of skills to use, and so much more."  
"Fighting monsters?!" Kotaro said with interest.  
"Weapons, you say?" Kaede said opening an eye.  
Kazumi continued to give more info, "I heard that the skills of the mage class can use magic."  
Negi jumped up, "Magic?!"  
"Yeah, and you can even get married on it too, which unlocks more skills of course,"  
Nodoka and Yue jolted by the word 'married' and they both glanced at Negi. Setsuna also jolted and glanced at Konoka. Setsuna blushed.  
"Where do you get this information from, Asakura?" Asuna said aloud.  
"I'm a fellow news reporter. I read reviews, duh." Kazumi answered.  
"This good idea," Ku-Fei said in her improper grammar.  
Haruna, being herself, jumped up on a chair. "This is a very good idea! Let's do it!"  
Asuna pushed Haruna down. "Shh! The whole class doesn't need to know."  
Kazumi sighed, "The problem is that the big public servers are crowded with people and it gets really annoying finding people. So I suggest we find a private server with no people in it."  
Everyone agreed with Kazumi, even if they didn't fully understand to what she was saying.

+++Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's Room+++  
Negi and his group were looking on a computer for a fresh, empty server. Kazumi was on the computer because she knew more about the game. After looking at hundreds of full servers, they finally stumbled upon a server called 'MagicRo.'  
"Let's pick that one!" Negi said pointing to the monitor.  
The little description under the name read: _New server! Rates-1000/1000/700. Custom Items! Hometown-Payon. Friendly GM's. Fun, Random Events! Plus Much 'More'!  
_"What rates?" Ku-Fei asked.  
"They show how easy you can level up," Kazumi answered.  
They all agreed to pick 'MagicRo' for their new server.  
Soon after they read the info of the website of MRO (MagicRo) and all registering for their own accounts, they all went onto separate computers to download the game. Negi had to use Chamo's laptop, Konoka used her grandfather's computer, Kotaro used Ayaka's computer in secrecy, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna used the computers in the library, and the rest just used their own computers. They all decided to log on at 5pm.

+++5:00P.M.+++  
They all logged on and made their characters' nicknames.

+++In Game+++  
11 people logged on and there were 13 people online. Everyone was at the entrance of the novice training ground.  
**Negi Springfield: Is everyone here?  
****Asuna: I am.  
****Setsuna: So as I.  
****Simply Magic: Me too!  
****Setsuna: Wonderful name, Ojou-sama!  
****Simply Magic: Thanks, Set-chan!  
****Dog God: I'm here.  
****Elder Master Ku: Is here!  
****Bookstore: I'm…here, Negi-kun.  
****News Trader: I'm here.  
****Nin Ninja: Here.  
****Hot Cola and More: …Here…  
****Draws On Your Face: Here I am!!!  
****Asuna: Creative names…  
****Negi Springfield: I guess everyone is here.  
****Draws On Your Face: Why are we in novice clothes?  
**

+++Somewhere else in the Game+++  
**Colonel Sanders: Look. 11 people joined.  
****Admin: I noticed. I AM the Admin after all.  
****Admin: I see ALL!  
****Colonel Sanders: Yes, I know you're the admin…  
**Colonel Sanders tries to kill Admin, but fails and gets killed himself.  
**Admin: What was that?  
****Colonel Sanders: Eh, forget that happened.  
**Admin resurrects Colonel Sanders.  
**Colonel Sanders: Btw, when are you going to change your name?  
****Admin: I dunno. Leave me alone.  
****Colonel Sanders: WOAH!!  
****Admin: What?  
****Colonel Sanders: Look at the name of one of the people who joined!  
****Admin: I don't see what's so-  
**Long silence…  
**Admin: O  
Admin: M  
****Admin: G **

+++Back at Negi's Group+++  
**Setsuna: Soooooooo…  
****Setsuna: How do we get married?  
****News Trader: Calm down, Setsuna.  
****News Trader: First we have to level up…Like now.  
**Colonel Sanders teleports to Negi's location and changes his name.  
**Colonel Washington: Welcome to MagicRo!  
****Negi Springfield: Ohmigawd! It's George Washington!  
**Negi runs around Colonel Washington.  
**Colonel Washington: Ehhh…  
****Asuna: Baka Negi. That's not the real George Washington.  
****Negi Springfield: But his name says…  
****Asuna: That's just a nickname.  
****Nin Ninja: Your name reminds me of someone…  
****Colonel Washington: Ehhhhh….Uhh….  
****Colonel Washington: Anyway…I'm here to welcome you to this new server!  
****Nin Ninja: Nice to meet you.  
****Elder Master Fu: Good meet you.  
****Colonel Washington: Like wise.  
****Colonel Washington: Since you 11 are the first to join, you all get 100,000 zeny, plus you get to choose what 1st class you want to be and be it without training.  
****Dog God: SWEET!  
****Konoka: Yay!  
**Colonel Washington makes trades with everyone and gives everyone 100k zeny, except Negi.  
**Hot Cola and More: Oh joy…money.  
**Colonel Washington whispers to Negi Springfield: I'm giving you 500k.  
Negi Springfield whispers to Colonel Washington: But why?  
Colonel Washington whispers to Negi Springfield: Don't worry about it. Just don't tell anyone.  
Negi Springfield whispers to Colonel Washington: But…  
**Simply Magic: Negi-kun? You're awfully quiet.  
****Negi Springfield: Oh sorry. I was…  
****Negi Springfield: Talking to Chamo-kun.  
****Asuna: No you weren't. I'm in the same room as you.  
****Negi Springfield: Well…Umm…  
****General Washington: Now about those classes?  
****Dog God: Thief!  
****Setsuna: Where?!  
****Dog God: I was talking about my class…  
****Setsuna: I knew that…  
****Negi Springfield: I wish to be a mage!  
****Elder Master Ku: Want Taekwon!  
****Nin Ninja: Ninja.  
****Asuna: Swordsman.  
****Setsuna: Same.  
****Hot Cola and More: Mage, please.  
****Nodoka: Umm…Acolyte, please…  
****Draws On Your Face: Question!  
****Draws On Your Face: Can any class draw?  
****Colonel Washington: Well…A rogue can, but you have to be a thief first.  
****Draws On Your Face: Sign me up for that!  
****News Trader: Same for me.  
****Simply Magic: Acolyte, Washington-kun.  
****Setsuna: Excellent choice, Ojou-sama!  
**Everyone makes uses the /swt emotion. (A/N That lets you use a sweat mark symbol on your character.)  
Colonel Washington turns everyone to the classes they wanted to be. They were all level 20/1 now. (A/N The first number shows your base level and the second shows your job level.  
**Dog God: Oh sweet!  
****Asuna: Can I kick ass now?  
****Colonel Washington: Yeah sure…  
****Setsuna: Can I marry now?  
****Simply Magic: Who would you get married to, Set-chan?  
****Setsuna: Err…  
****Elder Master Ku: Us Go now! Much kick ass!  
****Simply Magic: Okay, let's go!  
****Negi Springfield: Agreed!  
****Setsuna: Phew…  
**-----------------

Next Chapter: Negi gets to 2nd class! But which will he choose? Wizard or Sage? And Chisame finds out about MagicRo and hacks the server!

Special Thanks:  
I want to give a lot of credit to Tim for helping me out with what class each person gets. Also thanks to my friend, Ferret for helping me out with the Ragnarok info. He knows more about it than me. And finally, Ragnarok End for inspiring me to create this.


	2. Hack Away Chiu

**RagNegima Online**

Story Description: The class of 3-A go online! Ragnarok Style! The class tries out this new server and, wow…Will they be surprised.

Characters: Negi, the whole class of 3-A except Chao Lingshen, plus other people soon to be announced.

Where: Mahora Academy and inside the game.

When: One week after the festival.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or Ragnarok.

Author Notes: Sorry about the wait, people. My charger for my laptop ran out of…Well it stopped working so it took a week to get the new one here. When you think about it, it's actually really fun to make this story. I honestly have to say that this is way better than "A Dog's Battle." I've already got my other chapters planned out. Well enough with me…ON WITH THE STORY!

------------------------  
+++In Game+++  
13 people online. 12 people in Payon.  
**Simply Magic: Woooow! This place is so cool!  
****Colonel Washington: It's just Payon.  
****Asuna: But it's still cool.  
****Dog God: Yeah, whatever.  
****Dog God: When do we get to train?  
****Elder Master Ku: Want use skills.  
****Colonel Washington: You can go whenever you want…  
****Negi Springfield: Really? Then let's go!  
**Short silence……………  
**Negi Springfield: Where do we go?  
****Colonel Washington: Well I suggest you go to Payon Dungeon F1. **(A/N Which is actually a cave.)** All you have to do is walk north and go through Archer Village.  
****News Trader: Why do you suggest there?  
****Colonel Washington: Cause you guys are noobs. Now go.  
****Dog God: Okay! I'll race you, Elder Ku!  
****Elder Master Ku: You is on!  
**Kotaro and Ku-Fei went on first to their destination.  
**Draws On Your Face: Hey, wait for us!  
****Bookstore: I'm coming too!  
****Simply Magic: Come on, Se-chan.  
****Setsuna: Yes, Ojou-sama! I will forever protect you from all evil. If it's in real life or in a game…I will protect you even if it kills me. Now, let's go-  
**Konoka had already started walling away from Setsuna.  
**Setsuna: O-Ojou-sama! Wait for meeee!  
****Negi Springfield: Asuna-san? Aren't you coming?  
****Asuna: Yeah, I'll meet you there.  
****Hot Cola and More: Same for me.  
****Nin Ninja: Kazumi and I will join you, Negi-bozu.  
****Negi Springfield: Okay.**

+++Entrance of Payon Dungeon, Archer Village+++  
**Dog God: I beat you!  
****Elder Master Ku: No. Beat you!  
****Asuna: I beat you both.  
****Hot Cola and More: …I came in second…  
****Dog God: How'd…  
****Asuna: Warper.  
****Colonel Washington: Technically, I beat you all.  
****Asuna: How?  
****Colonel Washington: I am the game, so I am everywhere!  
**_Announcement: Wrong. I am everywhere.  
_Colonel Washington dies.  
**Colonel Washington: That was uncalled for.  
****Dog God: Is it me, or was that the Admin.  
**_Announcement: It's just you.  
_**Dog God/… **(A/N Makes a 'dot dot dot' appear over your head.)  
**Simply Magic: Aww, Washington-kun died.  
****Setsuna: Asuna's here? But How…  
****Asuna: Warper.  
****Dog God: Warper.  
****Draws On Your Face: How did I get here AFTER Setsuna and Konoka…?  
**They ignored Haruna.  
**Negi Springfield: We're here now.  
****Nin Ninja/ok **(A/N Makes a nodding face appears over your head.)  
**News Trader: Mhmm.****Negi Springfield: How did Asuna…  
****Asuna: Warper.  
****Dog God: Warper.  
****Setsuna: Warper.  
****Bookstore: Sorry I got here late. I got lost on the way…  
****Hot Cola and More: …Didn't you…look at your map?  
****Bookstore: Map?**

+++Reality+++  
Nodoka looks around her screen and doesn't see the map.  
She then took off the picture of Negi in a bunny costume that she put on the upper right corner of her computer.

+++In Game+++  
**Bookstore: Oh there's my map…  
**Everyone used the /swt emotion.  
Colonel Washington resurrects himself.  
**Colonel Washington: I thought you all wanted to train.  
****Dog God: What?****Colonel Washington: Kill monsters.  
****Dog God: YEAH!!  
**Dog God runs into the cave.  
**Colonel Washington: Ohh…right. I forgot to tell him about getting a weapon…  
****Negi Springfield: Will he be okay?  
**Dog God gets killed by a herd of Zombies and comes back to the entrance.  
**Colonel Washington: You died at level 20? N00B!  
****Dog God: Just shut up and gimme a weapon, Colonel.  
****Nin Ninja: Me too.  
****Colonel Washington: Alright. Dog God gets a Stiletto and Nin Ninja gets an Ashura. **(A/N Both of the weapons are daggers used in RO.)  
**Asuna: Give us weapons too.  
****Colonel Washington: Fine, but just this time. (Lies)  
****Colonel Washington: You get a Slayer and Setsuna gets a Katana. **(A/N Both 2 handed swords.)  
**Draws On Your Face: Us too!  
****Colonel Washington: You and News Trader also get a Stiletto. Bookstore and Simply Magic get a Smasher. **(A/N Smasher is a type of mace.)  
**Colonel Washington: And finally the mages. Hot Cola and More gets a Wand and Negi gets a Staff.  
****News Trader: Somehow, most of those weapons go well with our personalities…  
**After Colonel gave everyone their weapons, they finally trained in the cave.  
------2:15A.M.------  
**Hot Cola and More: I think level 35 is good enough for now. Besides…  
****Simply Magic: We're sleeeeeepy!!!  
****Draws On Your Face: We're going to bed now.  
****Bookstore: Goodnight Negi-kun.  
****Negi Springfield: Sleep well everyone.  
**Hot Cola and More, Simply Magic, Draws On Your Face, and Bookstore logged off.  
**Setsuna: A-Ah…Konoka Ojou-sama!  
****Setsuna: I must go too, Negi-sensei. Goodnight.  
**Setsuna logged off.  
**Elder Master Ku: We go now. Level 45 good enough.  
****Nin Ninja: Only 45? I'm at 48.  
****Dog God: They're higher than me…  
****News Trader: Goodnight Negi-sensei.  
**Elder Master Ku, Nin Ninja, Dog God, and News Trader logged off.  
**Asuna: Well that was fun. Thank god they're gone.  
****Negi Springfield/…  
****Asuna: Negi? What's wrong?  
****Negi Springfield: Everyone is at such a higher level…  
****Asuna: What level are you?  
****Negi Springfield: …24…/sob **(A/N Makes a crying face appear.)  
**Asuna: ROFLCOPTER!! STEAMLOLLER!! LMAOTANK!!!!!!!!!!  
****Asuna: Ahem…Sorry.  
****Negi Springfield: I'm so weak…  
****Asuna: Lol…Sucks to be you. Anyway, I'm going to bed. It's late. Night Negi.  
**Asuna logged off.  
_MagicRo: From this minute on, we have decided to change the rates from 1000/1000/700 to 400/400/200 JUST because we're bored. Enjoy the new leveling! Not…  
_**Negi Springfield: NOOOOOOO!!! This is going to take me forever…**

+++Reality+++  
Chisame had been in her room all day, enjoying her own server, ChiuRo. She never grew tired of her server, but today she wondered about the server Negi had talked about.  
As she typed away on her computer she talked aloud, "I haven't seen the others in awhile. But that's probably just because I've been here the whole time."  
After an hour of talking to herself, she used her secret net idol skills to find out which server Negi was in.  
"MagicRo, huh? How original…Well this might be fun."  
Chisame snickered and signed up.

+++In Game+++  
**Albiero: Yo, Admin. A new person joined.  
****N Admin: So?  
****Albiero: Umm…Wouldn't you think it would be polite to greet the new person?  
****N Admin: Whoever it is, they probably aren't important enough to peak my interest.  
****Albiero: The name says "ChiuHacker." Does that not peak you!?  
****N Admin: Whatever.  
****Albiero: This server is soooo going to die… And what's with your name?  
**N Admin kills Albiero.  
**Albiero: Fine. Be like that.**

+++Somewhere Else+++  
**ChiuHacker/IncrLvl 199  
****ChiuHacker/IncrAllStats 299  
****ChiuHacker/ChngJob AssassinCross  
****ChiuHacker/AllSklls  
****ChiuHacker: That should be enough for now.\  
****ChiuHacker: Let's see…A total of 4 people online. Two of them must be a GM and the Admin. Who's the other?  
****ChiuHacker/IndicateOnlinPlyrs  
****ChiuHacker: Negi Springfield…Should've known.  
**ChiuHacker warps to Payon Dungeon.  
ChiuHacker uses the skill "Cloaking."  
**Negi Springfield: Finally! Level 30! …But I want to be a sage soon…  
****ChiuHacker: It sucks to be a n00b like him. **(Note: They talk to themselves because they're weird.)  
**Negi Springfield: Hmm…3:45A.M. Maybe I should stop…Nah.  
****ChiuHacker: Hehe…Let's make the GMs' worry a little.  
****ChiuHacker/IncrRtes 10,000/10,000/10,000  
****Negi Springfield: I guess I should go to sleep now. I'll just kill one more zombie.  
**Negi Springfield uses "Lightning Bolt" and kills a Zombie and gains 30 levels.  
**Negi Springfield: WOAH!  
**Negi Springfield uses "Thunderstorm" and kills a Zombie and gains 25 levels.  
**Negi Springfield: Yay!! Level 85!! I wonder what happened…Anyway…Sage time and then bed!  
**Negi Springfield warps to the job changer and turns into a sage.  
Negi Springfield logged off.  
**ChiuHacker: Lmao…Those GMs' don't know what's coming at them.  
****ChiuHacker/KillGms  
****ChiuHacker/KillGms  
****ChiuHacker: Wtf is going on!? Why won't my hacks work!?  
****Colonel Nightmare: You picked to perfect server to be killed in.  
****N Admin: Now it's your time to suffer. MWHAHAHAHA!!!  
****ChiuHacker: Aw, shit.  
**Ten seconds passed and ChiuHacker was killed four times, hacked to death, and banned from the server.  
Soon after, N Admin changed the rates back to 400/400/200.

+++Reality+++  
"Damnit! Those weren't regular hacks they used against me…And those weren't regular GMs' neither."  
Chisame threw her keyboard against her monitor. They both broke.  
"Crap."  
-----------------------

Next Chapter: The "Undying Puppet Master Wizard" comes to MagicRo to cause some chaos. Chachamaru is there too, but does she have the same interests as her mistress does? Find out next time!


	3. Chaos By Eva

**RagNegima Online**

Story Description: The class of 3-A go online! Ragnarok Style! The class tries out this new server and, wow…Will they be surprised.

Characters: Negi, the whole class of 3-A, plus other people soon to be announced.

Where: Mahora Academy and inside the game.

When: One week after the festival.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or Ragnarok.

Author Notes: Sorry for being late AGAIN. Ya know, will school, Halloween, sleeping,…TV. I'm ashamed of myself. Well, I'll try to get other chapters done faster.

MagicRO Info: No healer. No mall. Warper. Job Changer. Reset Girl. Universal Rental NPC. Platinum Skill NPC. Lottery. PK server. Rates – 400/400/200. Plus more to be announced.

--------------------------  
+++In Game Saturday 9:00A.M.+++  
8 people online. 6 people in Payon.  
**Simply Magic: Wooooow! Negi-kun, you're already up to your second class!  
****Dog God: Yeah, that's sweet!  
****Setsuna: You must have trained all night.  
****Negi Springfield: Not at all. The server changed their rates to 400/400/200 and then it became harder to train. Then somehow I killed a zombie and gained like 50  
levels!  
****Hot Cola and More: So what level are you now?  
****Negi Springfield: 85. And the best part about being a sage is being able to attack and use magic at the same time!!  
****Bookstore: Like a combat mage, right?  
****Negi Springfield: Oh yeah. Never thought about that…  
****Dog God: Sometimes, you're just plain stupid.  
**Colonel Chicken appears from nowhere.  
**Colonel Chicken: Greetings Peasants!  
****Setsuna: May I ask why you changed your name to Chicken?  
****Colonel Chicken: No.  
****Simply Magic: Can I?  
****Colonel Chicken: Yes you can.  
****Simply Magic: Why did you change your name to chicken?  
****Colonel Chicken: Because I can.  
****Setsuna: ./…**

+++Reality, In a Small Cabin in the Forest+++  
"So our little boya is playing a game instead of training, huh?" said a little blonde girl, "Maybe we should check up on him. What do you think?"  
"Yes, mistress," responded a certain robot.  
The girl went to ask the headmaster which server Negi was in. The headmaster knew because Negi told him. After he told the girl which server Negi was in, she went directly to her computer.  
"I wonder why boya chose 'MagicRO,'" said the little girl, sarcastically. She looked over to the robot. "Since you are part technology, you can use yourself as a computer."  
"Yes, mistress," responded the robot.  
After downloading and signing up for MagicRO, the two of them logged on. The only difference was that they were in the miniature resort that gave them more time to train in secrecy. After 3 hours in the real world, which was 3 days inside the resort, the both of them were at high levels and second jobs. They might not have known how to play at first, but they were quick learners and learned everything they could know from Ragnarok, except hacking. One of them even learned to use 1337.

+++In Game, Noon+++  
12 people online. 7 people in Payon. 3 people in Payon Dungeon F2.  
**News Trader: Die, you damn skeleton archer!  
**News Trader gained 2 base levels and 1 job levels.  
**News Trader: Sweet! Level 45!  
****Programmed to Love: Forgive me, Asakura-san.  
****News Trader: Huh? Who are you?  
**Programmed to Love used "Hammer Fall".  
News Trader is stunned.  
????? used "Storm Gust".  
News Trader has been killed.  
**News Trader: What the…?!  
**News Trader respawned to Payon.

+++In Payon+++  
**Colonel Chicken: And that's why you DO NOT want to be eaten by five carnivorous fried chickens.  
****Hot Cola and More: Umm…okay…  
****Bookstore: Wowww!  
****Simply Magic: Coooool!  
****Setsuna: ./swt  
**News Trader respawned.  
**News Trader: Negi-sensei!! Negi-Sensei!!  
****Negi Springfield: What is it, Asakura-san?  
****News Trader: There are other people here and I was killed by them!  
****Colonel Chicken: Really? Niiiceeee.  
****Colonel Chicken: I mean…the other people part.  
****Colonel Chicken: Uhh, nvm.  
****Dog God: Shouldn't you already know when someone new joins?  
****Colonel Chicken: Of course. I just wasn't paying attention.  
****Dog God: Perfect excuse…  
****Bookstore: The admin should have told us.  
**_Announcement: Two new people have joined. Please be on the watch for them. They are armed and dangerous.  
_**Setsuna: Now he tells us…  
****Hot Cola and More: If it's that serious, shouldn't you be the ones to stop them?  
**_Announcement: I just want to watch the 'show.'  
_**Colonel Chicken: Oooh! Good idea.  
**Colonel Chicken warped to somewhere else.  
**Hot Cola and More: Well, we're screwed.  
****Simply Magic: No we're not. We have Negi-kun and Se-chan to protect us, right?  
****Setsuna: Of course, Ojou-sama!  
****Dog God: What about me…/sob  
****Negi Springfield: You can count on us. But we all need to help out.  
****Hot Cola and More: So what's the plan?  
****Negi Springfield: Umm…Well, you see…  
**????? used 'Storm Gust.'  
Simply Magic, Hot Cola and More, News Trader, and Bookstore have been killed.  
Negi Springfield, Dog God, and Setsuna are frozen.  
**Dog God: Who the hell did that?!  
****Setsuna: Show yourself!  
****3v4ngl1n3: 50 y0u 5urv1v3d my 4774ck...W3ll d0n3.  
****Negi Springfield: Excuse me?  
****Programmed to Love: My mistress says "So you survived my attack…Well done."  
****Negi Springfield: M-Mistress? So that means…  
****Negi Springfield: Chachamaru and master?!  
****3v4ng3l1n3: 7h47'5 r16h7! 83h0ld my p0w3r, f0r 1 h4v3 08741n3d ul71m473 p0w3r!  
****Programmed to Love: "That's right! Behold my power, for I have obtained ultimate power!"  
**3v4ng3l1n3 used "Lord of Vermilion."  
Negi Springfield, Dog God, and Setsuna have been killed.  
Everyone respawned.  
3v4ng3l1n3 used "Storm Gust" and "LoV."  
Everyone died again.

+++Somewhere Else+++  
**Albiero: Maybe we should help.  
****Magic Admin: No.  
****Albiero: Okay.**

+++In Payon+++  
**Programmed to Love: Uhm… Maybe you should go easy on them. They are, after all, weaker than you.  
****3v4ng3l1n3: N0w wh3r3'5 7h3 fun 1n d01n6 7h47? **(Now where's the fun in doing that?)  
Negi Springfield respawned.  
3v4ng3l1n3 used "Storm Gust."  
Negi Springfield used "Spell Breaker" on 3v4ng3l1n3.  
**Negi Springfield: Stop being mean right now!  
**Negi Springfield used "Thunder Storm."  
**3v4ng3l1n3: Ch4ch4m4aru!  
****Programmed to Love: Forgive me, sensei.  
**Programmed to Love killed Negi Springfield with a couple of blows from her Two-Handed Axe.  
**3v4ng3l1n3: Mwh4h4h4h4h4!! N1c3 7ry! F16h7 m3 wh3n y0u'r3 57r0n63r.  
****Programmed to Love: "Mwhahahahaha!! Nice try! Fight me when you're stronger."  
**3v4ng3l1n3 logged off.  
Programmed to Love logged off.  
**Negi Springfield: Grrr…**

+++2:00P.M. +++  
9 people online. 7 people in Prontera.  
**Asuna: So I get the part with Eva-chan and Chachamaru-san killing you…  
****Simply Magic: But why are we in Prontera?  
****Setsuna: Because Prontera isn't a PK town so they can't kill us. **(A/N PK means Player Kill.)  
**Dog God: It doesn't matter anymore! With this team, we're unstoppable!  
****Elder Master Ku: We beat them. Is no match for us!  
****Nin Ninja: ./ok  
****Negi Springfield: Don't let your guard down with them. They are obviously stronger than us. We seem to be up against a Blacksmith and a Wizard with an attitude.  
****Asuna: Isn't this situation like before? **(A/N You know? The part with Chachamaru as Evangeline's partner?)  
**Negi Springfield: Before? Before what?  
****Asuna: Nvm.  
****Setsuna: We have to strike them before they strike us.  
****Dog God: But where do we do fight?  
**_Announcement: New Update – Prontera is now a PK town. Enjoy the update.  
_**Nin Ninja: I'm guessing here.**

+++2:15P.M. +++  
**Negi Springfield: Okay. Does everybody understand the plan?  
****Asuna: Sure thing!  
****Setsuna: Of course.  
****Simply Magic: Yep yep!  
****Nin Ninja: Yes!  
****Elder Master Ku: We win good!  
****Dog God: Now let's kick some ass!  
**3v4ng3l1n3 used "Meteor Storm."  
Negi Springfield, Asuna, Setsuna, Simply Magic, Nin Ninja, Elder Master Ku, and Dog God have all been killed.  
**Asuna: WOAH!? Where did she come from!?  
****Negi Springfield: Kotaro-kun! You were supposed to keep an eye out for her.  
****Dog God: I got carried away with the excitement of fighting.  
****Setsuna: Well now you're dead…  
****3v4ng3l1n3: 8wh4h4h4h4h4h4!! 4r3 y0u 7h47 w34k? 61v3 m3 4 8r34k.  
****Programmed to Love: "Bwhahahahahaha!! Are you that weak? Give me a break."  
**Everyone respawned.  
**Asuna: Quick Konoka! Heal us!  
**Simply Magic used "Heal" on everyone.  
**Simply Magic: I'm out of SP.  
****Setsuna: Ojou-sama. Stay back and recover.  
****3v4ng3l1n3: N07 wh13l 1'm h3r3! **(Not while I'm here!)  
3v4ng3l1n3 used "Frost Driver" on Simply Magic.  
Simply Magic is frozen.  
**Negi Springfield: Konoka-san!  
****3v4ng31n3: 60 Ch4ch4m4ru! **(Go Chachamaru!)  
**Nin Ninja: Negi-bozu! You, Asuna, and Setsuna take care of Eva-chan. We'll handle Chachamaru-san.  
****Negi Springfield: Okay!  
**---Negi Springfield, Asuna, & Setsuna V.S. 3v4ng3l1n3---  
**Negi Springfield: Begin Operation "Beat-the-Hell-Out-of-the-Bad-People!"  
****Dog God: TOO LONG!  
****3v4ng3l1n3: Y0u d0n'7 574nd 4 ch4nc3 4641n57 m3. **(You don't stand a chance against me.)  
3v4ng3l1n3 used "Safety Wall" on herself.  
3v4ng3l1n3 used "Cold Bolt" on Negi Springfield.  
Negi Springfield used "Magic Rod."  
**Setsuna: Now it's our turn!  
**Setsuna attacked 3v4ng3l1n3 ten times.  
3v4ng3l1n3 used "Frost Nova."  
Asuna and Setsuna are frozen.  
---Nin Ninja, Elder Master Ku, & Dog God V.S. Programmed to Love---  
**Dog God: Finally some action!  
****Elder Master Ku: No take Chachamaru-san easy.  
****Programmed to Love: Shall we begin?  
****Nin Ninja: Let's.  
**Programmed to Love used "Adrenaline Rush, Maximize Power, Power Thrust, and Weapon Perfection."  
Elder Master Ku used "Counter Kick Stance."  
**Elder Master Ku: Is me first!  
**Elder Master Ku used "Flying Side Kick" on Programmed to Love.  
Elder Master Ku attacks Programmed to Love.  
Programmed to Love attacks Elder Master Ku.  
**Elder Master Ku: You attack speed so fast!  
****Programmed to Love: Thank you.  
****Dog God: Don't take all the fun.  
**Dog God attacks Programmed to Love.  
**Nin Ninja: Just hold her off a little longer.  
**Nin Ninja used "Ninja Aura."

+++Next to the Battle+++  
Albiero whispers to Magic Admin: This battle is good. Pass the Grape Juice.  
Magic Admin whispers to Albiero: You're a GM. Get it yourself.  
Albiero whispers to Magic Admin: But you're the ADMIN. You're sooooooo much cooler and more powerful than I am.  
Magic Admin whispers to Albiero: Yeah, I know…Well…  
Magic Admin trades Grape Juice to Albiero.  
Magic Admin whispers to Albiero: Hey! …Wait a second…

+++Back to the Battle+++  
**3v4ng3l1n3: H4h4h4h4! F00l5h b0y4! 7h15 84773 15 m1n3. **(Hahahaha! Foolish boya! This battle is mine.)  
3v4ng31n3 used "Frost Driver" on Negi Springfield.  
Negi Springfield is frozen and has low HP.  
3v4ng3l1n3 used "LoV" around her.  
Setsuna has been killed.  
**Setsuna: I have failed.  
**Asuna has low HP.  
**Negi Springfield: Don't worry! I'll avenge your death. I won't lose!  
**Programmed to Love attacks Dog God and Elder Master Ku.  
Dog God has been killed.  
Elder Master Ku has been killed.  
**Dog God: She just won't go down!  
****Elder Master Ku: Is too strong.  
****Nin Ninja: You've done your job. It's my turn.  
**Nin Ninja used "Mirror Image."  
Nin Ninja and the clone attacks Programmed to Love.  
Programmed to Love attacks Nin Ninja and inflicts big damage.  
Nin Ninja used "Haze Slasher" on Programmed to Love and entered Hiding status.  
Nin Ninja used "Shadow Slash" on Programmed to Love.  
Programmed to Love and Nin Ninja have low HP.  
**Negi Springfield: Asuna, now!  
****Asuna: Right!  
**Asuna used "Bash" on 3v4ng3l1n3 and the Safety Wall disappeared.  
**3v4ng3l1n3: My 84rr13r! Y0u d13 n0w! **(My barrier! You die now!)  
**Asuna: Barrier? Doesn't this seem familiar?  
**3v4ng3l1n3 used "Cold Bolt" on Asuna.  
Negi Springfield used "Spell Breaker" on 3v4ng31n3.  
**Negi Springfield: Your opponent is ME!!  
****Nin Ninja: Time to finish it!!  
**Negi Springfield used "Thunderstorm and Heaven's Drive."  
Nin Ninja used "Exploding Dragon."  
3v4ng3l1n3 has been killed.  
Programmed to Love has been killed.  
**3v4ng3l1n3: W7F! 1 w1 h4v3 my r3v3n63! 4 0f y0u w1ll 80w d0wn 70 m3 500n 3n0u6h! 3v4 0u7!  
****Asuna: What?  
****Programmed to Love: "Wtf! I will have my revenge! All of you will bow down to me soon enough! Eva out!"  
**3v4ng31n3 logged off.  
**Programmed to Love: Forgive my mistress for the chaos she caused today. Goodbye, Negi-sensei.  
**Programmed to Love logged off.  
Setsuna, Elder Master Ku, and Dog God respawned.  
**Asuna: It's finally over.  
****Negi Springfield: Yes it is.  
****Dog God: I died so fast…  
****Elder Master Ku: Me too…  
****Setsuna: Hmm…That was one hell of a battle, don't you think, Ojou-sama?  
**(No reply.)  
**Setsuna: Ojou-sama?  
**Simply Magic is away from the computer right now.  
**Setsuna: Eh!?!?!?  
**-------------------------

Next Chapter: A new threat is killing everyone in MagicRO. Oops, not killing. Sniping. As in using a gun.

Author Notes:  
I don't want to hear "This chapter took too long to update." No complaints, please. And if you are wondering what everyone looks like in the game, go check on my profile. I added a picture of what they look like.

Spells and Skill Info:  
**Hammer Fall –** Pounds a targeted cell to create a shockwave that can inflict the Stun status on enemies within a 25 cell.  
**Storm Gust –** Summons a blizzard upon a targeted area, striking enemies within range a total of 10 times, pushing them in random directions. Enemies that are hit 3 times in 1 Storm Gust may freeze.  
**Lord of Vermilion –** Summons explosive bolts of destruction to a targeted area, hitting enemies within the area 10 times per second for 4 seconds.  
**Spell Breaker -** Cancels a magic spell cast by an enemy and receive the SP consumed to cast the enemys spell.  
**Thunder Storm -** Summons a Thunderstorm to inflict splash damage in a 55 area around the targeted spot.  
**Meteor Storm -** Summons meteors from the sky that will inflict Fire damage to nearby enemies. The meteors will fall on random spots within a 7x7 targeted cell area and each will damage enemies within a 7x7 cell range.  
**Heal – **This skill can be used to restore a targets HP.  
**Frost Driver – **Attacks a target with an ice spell that has the chance of freezing it. Enemies frozen by Frost Diver skill become Water property regardless of their original property.  
**Safety Wall – **Creates a magic barrier that offers protection from physical melee attacks within 1 cell. Level 10 Safety Wall Blocking 11 Attacks.  
**Cold Bolt – **Summons bolts of ice from the sky to strike a target. Skills level affects the number of bolts summoned in one skill cast.  
**Magic Rod – **Enables the caster to receive the SP consumed to cast a spell by an enemy instead of receiving damage. Magic Rod cannot be used on ground targeting skills.  
**Frost Nova – **Freezes all enemies within a 5x5 cell area around caster. Frost Diver can freeze the enemies for a maximum of 15 seconds, which is half of this skills duration.  
**Adrenaline Rush – **Increases Attack Speed with Axe and Mace weapons by 30 for this skills duration. Adrenaline Rush also enhances the Attack Speed of Party Members equipped with Axes or Maces by 20.  
**Maximize Power – **Amplifies weapon damage for this skills duration, enabling the caster to inflict maximum damage on the targeted enemy.  
**Power Thrust – **Increases the equipped weapons Attack Power and chance of causing damage. The casters Party Members also temporarily receive Power Thrusts benefits when it is cast.  
**Weapon Perfection – **Inflicts 100 damage on all enemies regardless of targets size or casters weapon. Weapon Perfection extends this benefit to the casters Party Members.  
**Counter Kick Stance – **Enables a 20 chance of automatically entering Counter Kick Stance when the caster successfully hits a target.  
**Counter Kick - **Caster must be in Counter Kick Stance to perform this skill which will always hit its target. Level 7 Counter Kick 400 Attack.  
**Flying Side Kick – **Attacks a distant enemy with a kick that instantly close the gap between the target and the player.  
**Ninja Aura – **Focuses spiritual energy to enter Ninja Aura status, which endows the caster with INT and STR bonuses. Ninja Aura status enables the use of the Mirror Image.  
**Mirror Image – **Mirror Image can only be cast during Ninja Aura status. Creates a mirror image that will enable the caster to dodge a set number of long and short range physical attacks.  
**Haze Slasher – **Strikes an enemy, and then immediately enter the Hiding status.  
**Shadow Slash – **Shadow Slash can only be performed during Hiding status, which can be enabled by the Haze Slasher skill. Level 5 Shadow Slash 500 Attack.  
**Bash – **Hits an enemy with crushing force. The skills level affects the attacks accuracy and the damage dealt to the target. Level 10 Bash 400 Attack.  
**Heaven's Drive – **Summons numerous Earth Spikes from the ground within a 25 cell area that will damage enemies.  
**Exploding Dragon - **Summons a flaming dragon that will inflict 3 strikes on all enemies in a 5x5 cell area around the cell targeted by this skill.


	4. Kunai VS Gun

**RagNegima Online**

Story Description: The class of 3-A go online! Ragnarok Style! The class tries out this new server and, wow…Will they be surprised.

Characters: Negi, the whole class of 3-A, plus other people soon to be announced.

Where: Mahora Academy and inside the game.

When: One week after the festival.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or Ragnarok.

Author Notes: This took long to update again. Sorry. I have nothing else to say.

MagicRO Info: No healer. No mall. Warper. Job Changer. Reset Girl. Universal Rental NPC. Platinum Skill NPC. Lottery. PK server. Rates – 400/400/200. Max Level – 200/100. Plus more to be announced.

---------------------------  
+++Reality, Saturday, 5:30P.M. +++  
In a dark alley, not too far from Mahora Academy, lurked three suspicious people. Two of them were Evangeline and Chachamaru. The other is unknown.  
"Do you understand your mission?" asked Evangeline, talking to the mysterious person.  
"I do, but games aren't quite my thing," said the unknown person, "It's going to cost you extra."  
"How much extra?"  
The unknown person started to write a number on a piece of paper and handed it to Evangeline.  
Evangeline grabbed the paper and stared into the paper for a moment. "HOLY CRAP!!! You must be on crack!!"  
The unknown person turned around. "Then I guess you don't want the job done."  
"W-Wait… I'll pay the amount, but I EXPECT you to kill every single one of those girls. Especially that annoying boya," said Evangeline, grabbing the person's wrist.  
"Understood," replied the person.  
Chachamaru bowed to the person in the shadows and Evangeline started to walk away with Chachamaru following her.  
The mysterious person stared into the shadows of the dark alleyway and immediately turned around, "H-Hey! Pay me in ADVANCE!!!"

+++In Game, Saturday, 5:30P.M. +++  
10 players online. 7 players in Payon. 1 player somewhere else. (2 GMs.)  
**Asuna: Well, Evangeline-san is one thing we don't have to worry about for awhile.  
****Negi Springfield: Why do you say that? Wouldn't she come back?  
****Asuna: Not after what we did to her. She got PWNed!!  
****Setsuna: She was no match for us.  
****Draws On Your Face: From what I heard was that you died first, Setsuna. Hehe  
****Setsuna: Did you have to tell her, Ojou-sama?  
****Simply Magic: I didn't tell anyone. It was Ku-san.  
****Setsuna: Oh. Well, if you'll excuse me…I have to go do something.  
**Setsuna logged off.

+++Reality+++  
"Ahhhhh! What I do? Someone help me!" called out Ku-Fei while she was being chased by Setsuna.  
"Come back here, Ku-Fei!! My sword wants to tell you something!" shouted Setsuna as she held her sword out.

+++Back In Game+++  
**Negi Springfield: Btw, Kaede-san. Those were interesting moves you used there against Chachamaru-san. What level are you?  
****Asuna: Yeah! Those were awesome skills. I liked the last move.  
****Nin Ninja: You're too kind, but I won't reveal my level.  
****Bookstore: Aw.  
****Draws On Your Face: Could you show us your skills? Nodoka and I weren't here to see you use them.  
****Nin Ninja: Sure.  
**Nin Ninja used "Exploding Dragon" on Draws On Your Face.  
**Draws On Your Face: That was cool, but…..WHY ON ME!?  
****Nin Ninja: Here's what I'll do. I'll give you a hint of what my level is.  
****Bookstore: Yay.  
**Long silence……………………  
**Draws On Your Face: Well?  
****Nin Ninja: What?  
****Draws On Your Face: You were going to give us a hint?  
****Nin Ninja: Oh right…  
****Nin Ninja: I'm a higher level than Negi-bozu.  
****Simply Magic: Really!?  
****Nin Ninja: Yes.  
****Negi Springfield: That's wonderful! How do you train so fast?  
****Nin Ninja: I log on when everyone is asleep.  
****Draws On Your Face: Omg! You don't go to sleep! You're a zombie!  
****Asuna: How is she a zombie if you she's awake during the day…?  
****Draws On Your Face: It…It could happen…  
**A female gunslinger named "Snipe You Dead" walks passed Negi's group.  
**Negi Springfield: Oh, uhm…Hello.  
**The gunslinger walked away.  
**Negi Springfield: Well, that was rude of her.  
****Asuna: Hmm…Who do you think that was?  
****Nin Ninja: I might have a clue.  
****Bookstore: Who is she?  
****Nin Ninja: It's not that important for me to tell you.**

+++Niflheim+++  
Snipe You Dead killed a Bloody Murderer.  
Snipe You Dead gained a level.  
**Snipe You Dead: Heh…This level should be good enough.  
****Snipe You Dead: I'll finish our little battle, Kaede…**

+++Morroc+++  
**Asuna: Why are we in Morroc?  
****Negi Springfield: I thought it would be nice if we changed towns. What do you think?  
****Asuna: I think it's stupid.  
****Simply Magic: Asuna! Don't be that way. I think it's a great idea, Negi-kun.  
****Bookstore: I think so too.  
****Draws On Your Face: Why Morroc?  
****Negi Springfield: Why not?  
****Draws On Your Face: Ah, never thought about that.  
**………  
**Setsuna: Now what?  
****Negi Springfield: Umm…What do you think of that weather, huh?  
****Nin Ninja: Brb.  
**Nin Nina warped to somewhere else.  
**Draws On Your Face: So…  
**Draws On Your Face has been killed.  
**Bookstore: Paru!  
****Asuna: Woah! How-? Where-? When-?  
**Bookstore has been killed.  
**Negi Springfield: Nodoka-san! What's happening!?  
****Setsuna: We're being shot at! Ojou-sama, stay behind me!  
****Asuna: What's that really going to do? It's a game…  
**Asuna has been killed.  
**Asuna: Ah, crap.  
****Negi Springfield: Urgh…we're falling flies.  
****Simply Magic: I'm scared!  
****Setsuna: Don't worry, Kono-chan. I'll protect you.  
****Simply Magic: Set-chan…You called me Kono-chan.  
**Simply Magic has been killed.  
**Setsuna: Noooo!! I'll kill the bastard who's doing this! Rawr!!  
****Negi Springfield: Wait! Don't run off, Setsuna-san!  
**Setsuna has been killed.  
**Snipe You Dead: Five down. One more to go.  
****Bookstore: Negi-sensei…Run!  
****Negi Springfield: Whaaaah! I'm too young to dieeee!  
****Asuna: Again…it's just a game…  
****Snipe You Dead: Goodbye, Negi-sensei.  
****Negi Springfield: Ahhhhhh!! T.T  
**Nin Ninja used "Throw Kunai" on Snipe You Dead.  
**Nin Ninja: That's as far you go.  
****Negi Springfield: Kaede-san!  
****Snipe You Dead: Urgh…I don't enjoy 2 v.s. 1 battles. We will meet again, Kaede.  
**Snipe You Dead has logged off.  
**Negi Springfield: YAY!! You saved me! Can't say the same for the others though… D:  
****Nin Ninja: Sorry about that, guys…  
****Asuna: Ts'okay.**

+++Morroc, 10:00P.M. +++  
**Draws On Your Face: My book report is like…due Monday. I have to start it now.  
****Bookstore: I'm kinda tired. /yawn. Goodnight, Negi-sensei.  
****Negi Springfield: Goodnight Nodoka-san, Haruna-san.  
**Bookstore and Draws On Your Face have logged off.  
**Simply Magic: I'm kinda tired too.  
****Asuna: We're going to hit the hay. Don't stay up too late Negi.  
**Simply Magic and Asuna have logged off.  
**Setsuna: I must go too. Goodnight, Negi-sensei.  
**Setsuna has logged off.  
**Nin Ninja: You should go to bed soon. You have morning practice with Ku-Fei, if I'm correct.  
****Negi Springfield: Hehe. You're right.  
****Nin Ninja: Nighty night, Negi-bozu.  
**Nin Ninja has logged off.  
**Negi Springfield: I might as well go to bed too.  
**Negi Springfield has logged off.

+++Payon, 10:05P.M. +++  
1 player online. (0 GMs.)  
Nin Ninja has logged on.  
**Snipe You Dead: So you came.  
****Nin Ninja: Why are you here, Mana?  
****Snipe You Dead: I was hired to kill you all. But it seems that I missed my main target thanks to you…  
****Nin Ninja: Who hired you? Tell me.  
****Snipe You Dead: That doesn't matter. What matters is that MY main objective is to finish what we failed to finish at the festival.  
****Nin Ninja: …Eat rice balls together?  
****Snipe You Dead: …No. It was a tie, remember?  
****Nin Ninja: Not really…  
****Snipe You Dead: Then let me be the one to refresh your memory!!  
**---Nin Ninja V.S. Snipe You Dead---  
Snipe You Dead put on "Cyclone" and used "Tracking" on Nin Ninja.  
Nin Ninja ran away.  
**Snipe You Dead: You can't hide for long.  
**Nin Ninja used "Ninja Aura, and Mirror Image."  
**Nin Ninja: Think fast!  
**Nin Ninja used "Throw Huuma Shuriken" on Snipe You Dead.  
Snipe You Dead used "Disarm" on Nin Ninja.  
Nin Ninja is unable to re-equip weapon.  
**Snipe You Dead: Let's see how you do without a weapon!  
****Nin Ninja: Indeed.  
**Nin Ninja used "Freezing Spear" on Snipe You Dead and used "Cicada Skin Shed."  
Snipe You Dead put on a "Black Rose" and used "Full Blast" on Nin Ninja.  
Nin Ninja avoided the attack.  
Snipe You Dead used it again.  
Nin Ninja avoided the attack again.  
**Snipe You Dead: Damn you.  
****Nin Ninja: What's wrong? Ya gettin' tired already?  
****Snipe You Dead: Against you? NEVER!!  
**Snipe You Dead put on "Butcher" and used "Gatling Fever" and attacked Nin Ninja.  
Nin Ninja used "Throw Kunai" on Snipe You Dead repeatedly.  
News Trader has logged in.  
**News Trader: Oh, hi Kaede-san…  
**Nin Ninja and Snipe You Dead are fighting.  
**News Trader: Ehh…I'm just going to go now…  
**News Trader has logged off.  
**Nin Ninja: ./swt  
****Snipe You Dead: ./swt  
****Nin Ninja: Catch me if you can!  
**Nin Ninja warped to Niflheim.  
**Snipe You Dead: Running again? That won't get you anywhere.  
**Snipe You Dead warped to Niflheim.

+++Niflheim+++  
**Snipe You Dead: Show yourself!  
**Nin Ninja used "Throw Shuriken" on Snipe You Dead.  
**Snipe You Dead: So you're over there!  
**Nin Ninja used "Throw Shuriken" on Snipe You Dead from a different angle.  
**Snipe You Dead: What? Over…there?  
**Nin Ninja used "Throw Shuriken" on Snipe You Dead from a different angle again.  
**Snipe You Dead: Agh! You're so immature!  
****Nin Ninja: Yeah, I know.  
**A mob of Bloody Murderers, Loli Ruris, and Dullahans attacked Snipe You Dead.  
**Snipe You Dead: Back off, you monsters!!  
**Snipe You Dead put on a "Garrison" and used "Desperado."  
Snipe You Dead gained a level.  
**Nin Ninja: Congratz.  
****Snipe You Dead: Thanks.  
****Snipe You Dead: No, wait!  
**Nin Ninja used "Snow Flake Draft."  
Snipe You Dead is frozen.  
**Nin Ninja: Looks like you failed your mission, Mana. And not only that…You have to face Eva-chan.  
****Snipe You Dead: Oh crap. She's soooo going to kill me…  
****Nin Ninja: Yep.  
**Nin Ninja used "Killing Strike" on Snipe You Dead.  
Snipe You Dead has been killed.  
Nin Ninja has 1 HP left.  
**Snipe You Dead: I'll get my revenge, Kaede. Just wait.  
**Snipe You Dead has logged off.  
**Nin Ninja: Another threat vanquished.  
**A Loli Ruri attacked Nin Ninja.  
Nin Ninja has been killed.  
**Nin Ninja: Ow.**

+++Reality+++  
"Wait wait, Evangeline-san! Have mercy on me!"  
"I don't think so. And by the way…I'm taking back the money I gave you."  
"Noooooooo!!! Anything, but that!"  
-------------------------

Next Chapter: Takamichi joins MagicRO for the fun of it. But it isn't all fun and games. Negi needs him, and his friends help to fight off his worst enemy.

Colonel Question's…Question  
**Colonel Question: Who do YOU think is Negi's new threat? I'll give you a hint. His enemy is VERY powerful.**

Author Notes:  
The next chapter might take a little longer to update. I've got a week full of tests and other crap to do. And if you can, PLEASE REVIEW. As much as I hate it, please feel free to criticize. Don't forget to answer Colonel Question. Give me some ideas for the upcoming chapters. And just for the hell of it, if you DO play RO, say what your favorite class and build is. Thanks.

Weapon Info:  
**Cyclone – **Appropriately named after the power of a storm, this rifle delivers a strong explosive at a target from far away.  
**Black Rose – **A fast action, pitch black remodeled shotgun, which has improved power with two separate barrels.  
**Butcher – **This gun fires in rapid succession with an electronic controlled rotating barrel. This gun aptly named for the terrifying power it gives to its wielder.  
**Garrison – **A rare, custom made revolver. It has its name etched into it.

Spells and Skills Info:  
**Throw Kunai – **Throw a Kunai that will strike its target 3 times in one attack.  
**Tracking – **Carefully aim at a target to inflict devastating damage.  
**Throw Huuma Shuriken – **Throw a Huuma Shuriken that will damage its target and any nearby enemies. The total amount of damage is divided among the enemies damaged by this skill.  
**Disarm – **Shoot an enemy's appendages to render it incapable of attacking.  
**Freezing Spear – **Summon spears of ice that will strike a targeted enemy multiple times.  
**Cicada Skin Shed – **Enable Cicada Skin Shed status, which enables caster to automatically dodge a set number of attacks. Each special dodge is followed by a backward movement of 7 cells. When the number of attacks reaches the skill's limit, Cicada Skin Shed status is canceled.  
**Full Blast – **Inflict devastating damage to an enemy by firing multiple bullets at once.  
**Gatling Fever – **Temporarily increase Attack Speed and damage at the cost of reducing Flee Rate and Movement Speed.  
**Throw Shuriken – **Throw a Shuriken at a target from a distance of up to 9 cells away from the caster.  
**Desperado – **Consume 10 bullets to perform a haphazard attack that may damage enemies within a 7 cell radius around the caster.  
**Snow Flake Draft – **Summon a meteor of ice that will damage enemies in a 77 cell area around the caster. Has a chance of freezing the enemy.  
**Killing Strike - **Sacrifice the caster's remaining HP to inflict devastating damage to the targeted enemy. The amount of remaining HP affects the damage inflicted, and each cast of this skill will always reduce the caster's HP to one.


	5. White Hair Arrival

**RagNegima Online**

Story Description: The class of 3-A go online! Ragnarok Style! The class tries out this new server and, wow…Will they be surprised.

Characters: Negi, the whole class of 3-A, plus other people soon to be announced.

Where: Mahora Academy and inside the game.

When: One week after the festival.

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima, or Ragnarok.

Author Notes: Now I'm really sorry this took long. I was distracted by Gaia Online and by the failing tests, but it's finally here. I made a mistake on chapter 4 about Kaede saying that they have class tomorrow even though it's Saturday. I switch that line with something else. Anyway…I'm going to describe the battles more. So enjoy.

MagicRO Info: No healer. No mall. Warper. Job Changer. Reset Girl. Universal Rental NPC. Platinum Skill NPC. Lottery. PK server. Rates – 400/400/200 . Max Level – 200/100. Plus more to be announced.  
---------------------------

+++In Game, Sunday, 9:00A.M. +++  
13 players online. 11 players in Payon. (2 GMs.)  
**Elder Master Ku: Negi-bozu do good in practice today.  
****Negi Springfield: Thank you, Ku-roshi!  
****Dog God: Doing great, Negi!  
****Setsuna: Asuna-san has been getting better in her training too.  
****Simply Magic: Yeah! Asuna was great!  
****Asuna: Well…Uh, thanks guys.  
****Draws On Your Face: I'd like to come see you spar, Negi-kun.  
****Bookstore: Me too, if you don't mind…  
****Hot Cola and More: Me three.  
****Nin Ninja: (It's a good thing they don't know I fought with Mana online.)  
****Negi Springfield: You fought commander Tatsumiya?!?!  
****Asuna: Good going, Ninja girl…  
****Nin Ninja: Yeah, well…  
****Elder Master Ku: Kick ass?!  
****Nin Ninja: I wouldn't say that…  
****Dog God: You must have been like "You just got PWNed NOOB!!"  
****Nin Ninja: A little…  
****Nin Ninja: Uhm…  
**Death Specs has logged in.  
**Death Specs: Good morning, everyone.  
****Negi Springfield: Death Specs…That name sounds familiar.  
****Hot Cola and More: Takahata-sensei. Good morning.  
****Asuna: T-T-Takahata-S-S-Sensei!?  
****Setsuna: She's so nervous that she's typing the 'T' and the 'S' more than once. And the dash key for some reason… o.o  
****Negi Springfield: Takamichi? So you play Ragnarok?  
****Death Specs: No, this is my first time playing. I've been ordered by the headmaster to keep an eye on this server.  
****Dog God: Weird stuff? Like what? (Nice monk you got there.)  
****Death Specs: The fact that people we know and cherish are going on to this server only, maybe?  
****Asuna: Oh wow! You're so smaaaarrtt, Takahata-sensei!  
****Draws On Your Face: She was rejected and she's still going at it.  
****Asuna: Wanna say that again?  
****Draws On Your Face: Err…no…  
****Bookstore: Any other reasons you joined?  
****Death Specs: Yes. I didn't have anything else to do.  
****Elder Master Ku: Haha.  
****News Trader: Well, it's good to see you've joined.  
**_MagicRO: MagicRO will be having 2000/2000/1400 rates. A certain colonel is to blame for the lower rates.  
__MagicRO: What?! Me?! It was you who-  
__MagicRO: I suggest you be quiet before something bad happens to your account.  
__MagicRO: X.X  
_**Bookstore: Did you see that? We can level easier now!  
****Draws On Your Face: Alright! I'll be 2****nd**** class in NO TIME!!!  
****Death Specs: And I can get some training in too.  
****News Trader: The rates are twice from the regular rates.  
****Elder Master Ku: WOOT!  
**_MagicRO: Not only that, but MagicRO will be hosting an all out tournament on Wednesday. If you want to join, try and register before Tuesday. Info on the tournament had been sent to your email.  
_**Dog God: Did you hear that, Negi!? We'll be able to have an all out fight!  
****Negi Springfield: Yeah sure. Just train some more and maybe you'll beat me.  
****Dog God: You wont be saying that when I WILL beat you.  
****Setsuna: Now, boys…**

+++Reality+++  
_You got mail!  
_"You have mail, mistress," said Chachamaru, telling her mistress.  
"Yes, I can see that…" said the little blonde girl.

+++The Tatsumiya Shrine+++  
Mana had just been practicing her accuracy at cute, little animals outside of the shrine when she heard her computer make a ding.  
_You got mail!  
_"From MagicRO? A tournament, huh?" she said grinning. "I'll get you, Kaede…" She was pointing her pistol towards her computer and she had left the safety off accidently.  
BAM! "But first, I need to go to the store…"

+++One of the Dorm Rooms+++  
"Hahahaha!! Everyone loves me!" shouted the net idol girl.  
_You got mail!  
_"Oh? MagicRO…" she said questioning herself. "I will now find out what's MagicRO is really about. Of course, after I win the tournament."

+++Negi's, Asuna's, and Konoka's Room+++  
"Negi! Negi! The info of the tournament was sent!" said Konoka with excitement.  
Asuna got up behind Negi with Konoka. "Well? Read what it says."  
"Why can't you read the email that was sent to you?" asked Negi.  
"Cause I don't want to exit out of Ragnarok…Just read it."  
Negi opened up the email. "Fine. It says 'The MagicRO tournament is finally being made. The tournament start on Wednesday, 5:00P.M. and will be held with a total of 16 members, so please be sure to sign up quick! The things that are not allowed during each match are that there is no healing, no use of potions, no use of any sort of berry, no using donations, no pre-buffs, no use of these skills: Safety wall, no Strip anything, and again…no heal. If any sign of hacking, the punishment will be account banishment. The first 8 matches will be in Prontera. The next quarterfinals will be held right outside of the Pyramids. The semifinals and the finals are undecided. Remember to be sure to sign up  
before Tuesday.'"  
"Oh no! I can't join…All I can do is heal and give buffs. I wouldn't stand a chance," fake cried Konoka.  
"Aw, don't feel bad," said Negi, trying to cheer up Konoka.  
"Sucks for you, Konoka," said Asuna, not caring.

+++In Game+++  
**Dog God: WOOT! I can't wait for the tournament!  
****Negi Springfield: Yup! It's going to be great!  
****Setsuna: It makes me wonder who will be there.  
****Asuna: Yeah…me too.  
****Death Specs: Whoever is going to be there must be powerful.  
****Elder Master Ku: No can wait for fight.  
****Hot Cola and More: You guys can calm down…  
****Bookstore: There might be stronger people there.  
****Dog God: Exactly! That's the point!  
****Draws On Your Face: Oh, don't listen to Yue! She's just scared…Hehehe.  
****Hot Cola and More: Idiots…/swt  
****News Trader: I was asked to host the tournament with colonel-san.  
****Asuna: What…Again?  
****Setsuna: Asuna's right. You were that at the Budokai…  
****Death Specs: It's fine. It's just fun and games.  
****Asuna: Oooooh! You're so right, Takahata-sensei.  
**Negi Springfield whispers to Death Specs: It seems that Asuna-san has forgotten about what happened in the festival.  
Death Specs whispers to Negi Springfield: I…I guess she did…  
**Nin Ninja: Haha.  
Negi Springfield: Since we have three days until the tournament, we might as well as train.  
****Simply Magic: Great idea, Negi-kun!  
****Asuna: Not like it matters to you, Konoka…  
****Simply Magic: Shut up, Asuna!  
****Asuna: Hehehe…**

+++West of Orc Village+++  
Negi Springfield used "Frost Driver" on three different High Orcs.  
Negi Springfield used "Thunderstorm."  
Negi Springfield has gained a level.  
**Negi Springfield: Yay!! I'm level 99! I can be a professor!  
****Death Specs: I'm level 99 too.  
****Asuna: Yeah, me too.  
****Setsuna: As well as me.  
****Elder Master Ku: I train too. I very strong!  
****Negi Springfield: When did you three get to 2****nd**** classes!??!?  
****Setsuna: You were too busy training you didn't notice?  
****Asuna: Baka…  
****Death Specs: Well, let's go switch classes already.  
****Negi Springfield: We're going to go now. Cya guys later.  
**Negi Springfield, Death Specs, Asuna, Setsuna, and Elder Master Ku have warped to Prontera.

**Dog God: Damnit! I'm still not strong enough!! Urgh!  
****Nin Ninja: You'll be strong in no time. It just takes time.  
****Dog God: What if he'll never look at me again….?  
****Nin Ninja: Oh, god. Not this again.  
**Nin Ninja used "Throw Shuriken" on Dog God.  
**Nin Ninja: Snap out of it!  
****Dog God: Y-You're right. I need to train more!  
****Nin Ninja: Good boy. (I do not want to go into that whole 'I'm too weak' thing again…)**

**Bookstore: ./sigh I'll never reborn at that this rate…  
****Draws On Your Face: Don't give up, Nodoka. You want to fight Negi-kun, don't cha?  
****Bookstore: Well, yeah…  
****Hot Cola and More: Then get training. Once he realizes you're strong in this game, he will notice your determination and fall in love with you.  
****Bookstore: Oh…Uhm…  
****Bookstore: O-Okay! I'll train more  
****Draws On Your Face: That's the Nodoka we know and love!  
****Hot Cola and More: Good for you.**

+++In Game Monday 3:00P.M. +++  
Negi Springfield has logged in.  
**Asuna: Hey, Negi. Took you long enough to log in. **(Paladin level 83.)  
**Negi Springfield: Hehe…I had a staff meeting after school. (**Professor level 104.)  
**Setsuna: It's nice to see that you've joined us, Negi-sensei. **(Lord Knight level 91.)  
**Dog God: Negi! Want to spar a little? **(Assassin Cross level 83.)  
**Negi Springfield: You know that I can beat you, right?  
****Dog God: Whatever. I'll get you at the tournament.  
**Death Specs has logged in.  
**Death Specs: Good afternoon, everyone. **(Champion level 103.)  
**Asuna: G-Good afternoon, Takahata-sensei!  
****Elder Master Ku: Haha! I strong. You not! **(Star Gladiator level 90.)  
**Draws On Your Face: Is that a challenge!? **(Stalker level 78.)  
**Hot Cola and More: The two of you, shut up and stay still. **(Wizard level 94.)  
**Bookstore: S-She's right… **(High Priest level 78.)  
**Simply Magic: Hehe! You guys are so funny. **(High Priest level 80.)  
**News Trader: Ah…now this is family. **(Rogue level 95.)  
**Nin Ninja: ./ok **(Ninja and still damn powerful.)  
**Negi Springfield: So what are our plans for today?  
****Asuna: I dunno.  
**F473 has logged in.  
**F473: Nice to see you all again.  
****Bookstore: Wha-?  
**F473 used "Zen" and then used "Throw Spirit Spheres" on Bookstore.  
F473 used "Zen" and then used "Throw Spirit Spheres" on Draws On Your Face.  
F473 used "Zen" and then used "Throw Spirit Spheres" on Hot Cola and More.  
F473 used "Zen" and then used "Throw Spirit Spheres" on News Trader.  
Bookstore, Draws On Your Face, Hot Cola and More, and News Trader have been killed.  
**Negi Springfield: What…Who are you!?  
****F473: Don't you remember me, Negi Springfield? Read my name closely.  
****Setsuna: I-It's…Fate Averruncus!!  
****Asuna: Why is he here!?  
****F473: I applaud you for spelling my last name correctly. It bothers me a little.  
****Dog God: You bastard! How dare you make your last name hard to spell!!  
****Elder Master Ku: We kill you!  
****Nin Ninja: Uhm…Guys? That isn't why we want to kill him…  
**Dog God and Elder Master Ku run toward F473.  
F473 used "Snap" and moved away from the two of them.  
**Death Specs: I can't use that skill yet…I don't have enough skill points.  
**Dog God and Elder Master Ku run toward F473 again.  
F473 used "Snap" again and moved to Simply Magic.  
F473 used "Zen" and then used "Occult Impaction" on Simply Magic.  
Simply Magic has been killed.  
**Setsuna: Ojou-sama! Why you…YOU WILL DIE UNDER MY SWORD!!  
****Asuna: Someone's pissed…  
**Setsuna used "Bowling Bash" on F473.  
Miss.  
Asuna used "Holy Cross" on F473.  
Miss.  
**Asuna: Oh shit.  
****F473: Good try, but you're going to need a higher level to beat me.  
**F473 used "Raging Palm Strike" on Setsuna and Asuna.  
Setsuna and Asuna have been killed.  
**Negi Springfield: Asuna-san! Setsuna-san!  
****Death Specs: How dare you come here and start killing us off.  
****Negi Springfield: How are you so strong?  
****F473: Well…Let's just say I have the GM's to thank.**

+++In Game Flashback+++  
**F473: I'll give you $200 to give me three donations and to make me a level 200 Champion.  
****Colonel Nothing: You have to earn the last 20 levels yourself.  
****The Great Admin: But for 50 more dollars, we'll be happy enough to give you the donations and make you a level 180 Champion.  
****F473: Fine with me.  
**The Great Admin traded three donations and made F473 a level 180 Champion.  
**F473: Good…I'll send you the money in an hour.  
****The Great Admin: Okay.  
**F473 has logged off.  
**Colonel Nothing: I have a bad feeling about him.  
****The Great Admin: Nah. He seems like a good guy. **(Wow, was he wrong.)

+++In Game End Flashback+++  
**F473: And the best part…I NEVER PAID THEM THE MONEY!!  
****Death Specs: Couldn't they take the stuff away from you?  
****F473: Nope. I casted a spell around my character. So whenever they try and take my stuff away, their computer just crashes. I'm so bad. HAH!  
****Negi Springfield: You evil, self-centered person!  
****F473: Thank you. Now if you don't mind…I'm going to kill you.  
****Negi Springfield: Oh, no you won't!  
****Death Specs: Let's get him, Negi!  
**Negi Springfield used "Mind Breaker" on F473.  
Death Specs used "Zen" and then "Fury" then "Zen" again.  
Negi Springfield used "Thunderstorm."  
Death Specs used "Guillotine Fist" on F473.  
**Negi Springfield: Nice one, Takamichi!  
****F473: Disappointing…  
**F473 used "Zen" and then "Fury" then "Guillotine Fist" on Death Specs.  
Death Specs has been killed.  
F473 used a Yggdrasilberry and restored full HP and SP.  
F473 used "Zen" and then "Fury" then "Guillotine Fist" on Negi Springfield.  
Negi Springfield has been killed.  
**F473: You're a disgrace. What would your father think?  
****Negi Springfield: Grr…  
****F473: I'll see you at the tournament….Negi Springfield.  
**F473 has logged off.  
-------------------------

Next Chapter: The MagicRO Tournament has finally arrived. Negi and his group, after intense training, are ready to fight in the tournament. But what's this? Not just them are joining.

Author Notes:  
I really don't know what to say…I finished this at 2A.M. and I can't think straight to say something. See you in the next chapter!  
**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Spell and Skill Info:  
**Zen – **Summon 5 Spirit Spheres at once.  
**Throw Spirit Sphere – **Throw Spirit Spheres at a distant target. This skills level affects the maximum number of Spirit Spheres that can be thrown in one attack.  
**Snap – **Consume 1 Spirit Sphere to deliver a massive psychic impact to an enemy.  
**Occult Impaction – **Consume 1 Spirit Sphere to deliver a massive psychic impact to an enemy.  
**Bowling Bash –** Bowling Bash will knock a target backward, causing it to inflict damage if it collides into other enemies. Bowling Bashs Accuracy is affected by the first targets position and becomes more effective when its targets are lured into groups.  
**Holy Cross – **Attack an enemy with 2 Holy property strikes that also have the chance to inflict the Blind status.  
**Raging Palm Strike – **Attack an enemy with 2 Holy property strikes that also have the chance to inflict the Blind status.  
**Mind Breaker –** It will decrease the enemy's magic defense but will also increase its magic attack strength.  
**Fury – **Consume 5 Spirit Spheres and 15 SP to increase Critical attack rate for a 3 minute duration.  
**Guillotine Fist – **Monks must first perform the Fury skill, and then summon 5 Spirit Spheres in order to perform this skill. During Fury status, the caster can consume 5 Spirit Spheres and all of his remaining SP to inflict a huge amount of damage on a target. The amount of remaining SP used to perform Guillotine Fist affects the damage inflicted on the target.

Item Info:  
**Yggdrasilberry -** Fruit of the Yggdrasil tree, the tree that holds the world together, which has a fantastic taste that is full of life. Rejuvenate Full HP and SP.


End file.
